No, I'm not on Felix Felicis
by static-harmony
Summary: Harry Potter was giddy. So much so that he was skipping, yes skipping, to the Great Hall for breakfast one morning.


**Authors Note: No idea, it just popped.**

**Disclaimer: No ownership here folks.**

-

Harry Potter was bloody giddy. So much so that he was skipping, yes skipping, to the Great Hall for breakfast one morning. He received many strange looks from students trying to figure out who slipped him a potion, but Harry was none the wiser to any of these looks.

He was too busy being high on life. If anyone asked Harry why he was so giddy, and they did, he would just smile brightly and shake their hand, if it was a boy, or kiss their cheek, if they were a girl.

Honestly, Harry had no clue why he was so giddy. He just... was.

When Harry finally got to the Great Hall, he burst through the doors and strutted, yes strutted, to the Gryffindor table, receiving many strange looks yet again, though as before, he still didn't notice.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and proceeded to tuck in to all the food around him, somehow still smiling all the while.

Hermione and Ron sat across from him still looking at him strangely as they watched their best friend practically radiate happiness.

Harry finally finished eating and looked around the room with that blasted grin still on his face.

"Um... Harry?" Hermione said cautiously.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry said sickening sweetly.

"Are you... alright?" Hermione replied.

"I am brilliant." Harry said, beaming and looking around the Great Hall again.

"Have you drank more of the Felix Felicis?" Hermione said.

"Nope, all out." Harry said, still smiling infectiously.

Ron began to smile and said "See, he's fine! Just don't bother his good mood and be happy for him. Maybe he got laid."

Hermione stared at Ron liked he'd grown a second head before shutting the book she had been reading before happy Harry entered the hall and stood.

Ron stood along with her and poked Harry from across the table, which caused the overly happy boy to stand up and walk towards the doors to the Entrance Hall.

The Golden Trio met outside the Entrance Hall considering Harry had been walking so fast he had gotten to the doors before the other two had even managed to make it halfway there.

Harry was still smiling brightly when the other two walked up next to him.

"Let's go!" He said before skipping slightly toward their first class, the other two glanced at each other before following Harry down the hall.

About halfway to Potions, with the Slytherins, the Golden Trio bumped, literally, into Draco Malfoy and company.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" Malfoy said with a sneer.

Harry stretched his arm out and straighten Malfoy out before grinning at him and saying "Sorry Draco, wasn't watching where I was going."

Malfoy and his gang just stood their staring at the Golden Boy, before Malfoy said "Bloody hell Potter, has someone slipped something into your pumpkin juice?"

"Nope" Harry said smiling cheerfully and patting Malfoy on the shoulder, "Just feeling bloody brilliant today. Have a great one."

Harry then patted Malfoy on the shoulder again and continued skipping towards Potions.

Malfoy looked to Ron and Hermione and they shook their head.

"Don't ask, we really have no idea, he just came to breakfast this way." Hermione said before pulling Ron along beside her.

Malfoy placed hand on the spot where Harry had patted him and smiled internally before following the Golden Trio in their walk to Potions.

-

During Potions, Harry was still bouncing. Every single person in class botched their potion aside from Harry, seeing as he was paying attention and everyone else was busy watching him dance while stirring.

Professor Snape got a lot of amusement out of giving everyone in the class detention, except for Harry because he was also amused at watching the raven haired teen wiggle while making his potion.

After Potions, the students filed out of the door to their next class. And in each and every class, the same thing happened, every student besides Harry got detention for failing to pay attention to anything besides The Boy Who Lived.

Harry on the other hand, spent all his time during class, paying close attention, taking notes, doodling and dancing in his seat.

And every teacher was so impressed with his progress and surprised at his happiness, that they all awarded him ten points to Gryffindor.

At dinner that night, all the students had finally stopped watching or asking why he was so happy, because they realized that Harry wasn't going to tell them, they didn't realize it was because he just didn't know.

Harry continued to bounce up and down in his seat as he ate dinner. Hermione and Ron had stopped trying to figure out why their best friend was so bloody happy and just went with it.

"You know guys; I'm not on any potions. I'm just really happy today. I don't know why, if I did, I would tell you." Harry said before digging into his plate of pudding.

Hermione nodded and continued eating. Ron hadn't even listened to a word that Harry said, as he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

Harry stood up and said "Alright, well I'm going to go do some homework, I'll probably stay in the Room of Requirement again tonight, so don't worry guys!"

Harry waved and started skipping out of the Great Hall. His best friends just waving with confused expressions on their face.

As Harry was skipping up to the seventh floor towards the Room of Requirement, bag swinging on his side.

"Potter"

Harry whipped around and stared at the form that was slowly coming towards him.

"Draco!" Harry said smiling brightly, "How are you this fine evening?!"

Malfoy just stared at him with a confused expression and said "What is up with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy." Harry said before flouncing towards Malfoy and hugging him tightly.

Malfoy sighed softly and awkwardly put his arms around Harry in return.

"Mmm" Harry said, "You smell brilliant."

Malfoy patted Harry's back slightly and the other boy moved back.

"Oh, sorry" Harry said, turning around and continuing his trip towards the seventh floor, skipping yet again.

Malfoy followed Harry, yet he had no idea why.

When Malfoy reached the seventh floor, he had lost Harry, that boy could skip fast. So he wandered around until he found a door he hadn't seen before and stepped inside.

Inside, was a king size four poster bed, a comfy emerald green couch in front of a fire, a table and a door off to the right that probably led to a bathroom.

Malfoy didn't see Harry when he first stepped inside, so he walked towards the door, which he believed led to a bathroom.

As soon as Malfoy put his hand on the handle, the door opened to reveal a disheveled, but grinning Harry Potter wearing a pair of pajama pants and a black tank top.

Malfoy's mouth instantly dried as he ran his eyes over Harry.

"Draco! You followed!" Harry said, hugged Malfoy yet again with more enthusiasm.

"Potter, are you sure you're alright?" Malfoy said.

"Yes, I'm brilliant." Harry said, pulling back a bit to smile brightly into Draco's face.

"Oh. Well you seem a bit… funny." Malfoy said.

"Oh, yeah, I've been bloody happy as can be all day, no sodding clue why though." Harry said, skipping over to the couch and sitting down.

Malfoy let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding and walked stiffly over to the couch and sat down on the edge as far away from Harry as he could.

"Potter, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were coming onto me." Malfoy said, staring at the fire.

"And what if I am? I have all the self confidence in the world today." Harry said, still smiling brightly.

Malfoy said nothing for a few minutes.

"Potter-"

"Stop, call me Harry, please." Harry said.

"Harry." Draco said, tasting it on his tongue.

Harry smiled even brighter if that was possible and said, "That's better" before scooting closer to Draco.

"Harry," Draco said, turning towards Harry, "You can't do this."

"Yes I can." Harry said, scooting even closer, "I have all the confidence right now that this will work out. Have you ever felt like you drank a while vial of Felix Felicis? That's how I feel. I feel like I could do anything right now. And what I want, is to kiss you."

Harry moved to sit on Draco's lap and stared into the deep grey eyes that were staring back at him before leaning down and pressing his lips firmly to Draco's.

"Mm" Harry said into the kiss.

Draco pulled away and said, "Why?"

"This has been a long time coming, you really haven't noticed?" Harry said laughing slightly.

"No." Draco said confused.

Harry laughed and moved to get up, but Draco held onto him at the waist.

"Bloody hell, took you long enough." Harry said.

Draco glared with no real emotion behind it and moved to kiss Harry again.

"So, you're not on Felix Felicis?" Draco said before kissing Harry.

Harry laughed again, "No I'm not. I promise. But I feel like I am, I figured you'd be a tosser and knock me to the ground running away to tell all your friends that Harry Potter is a bloody fag."

Draco laughed softly before kissing Harry.

"Don't worry, I won't make fun of my boyfriend." Draco said.

"I like the sound of that, you're still an arse sometimes though." Harry said.

"You wouldn't like me if I wasn't though." Draco said before pulling Harry down and kissing him hard.

-


End file.
